


Sweet Like Honey

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Creampie, Dress Up, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Seven comes up with an ingenious idea to take Jumin's mind off of things. Jumin does his best to thank him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the request this time was for a threesome between Jumin, Seven, and the main character. i was also given the choice between an actual threesome or having Seven watch from the CCTV and i chose the latter!
> 
> also im totally on a creampie kick....
> 
> enjoy!

_ I have an idea to help cheer Jumin up!!  _ Your phone buzzes with Seven’s text and you smile as you reply back to him.

_ Really? Enlighten me with your wisdom, oh, God Seven.  _

_ Hehe, I'm glad you're interested. Since it seems that Jumin has taken so well to you, I'm sure you showing up to surprise him at his place would be enough, but. I think we should kick it up a notch… _

_ I'm listening.  _

_ Good! So, I was thinking, what if you dressed yourself up as a cat and went to him? _

You take a minute to think Seven's question through thoroughly before you come across your answer. _ If you think it will cheer him up, I'll gladly do it. _

_ Seriously?? Awesome! Just let me know if you actually mean it, I'll get the ears and tail ready for you!!! _

_ I'm serious. I'll do it. _

_ Haha, yes! No wonder Jumin likes you so much! Give me some time, I'll make sure to get the outfit to you!!! _

You close down the messenger and set your phone down, letting out a soft sigh as you fall back against Rika’s bed.

You couldn't really tell whether or not Seven was being serious; he sure seemed it but you can never tell when it comes to him. 

If you were being honest with yourself, you kind of hoped he really meant what he said. You're sure just the absurdity of you showing up on Jumin's doorstep dressed like a cat would be enough to at least take his mind off his father and the arranged marriage. 

~

You get your answer to whether or not Seven was serious the next morning. 

The doorbell to the apartment rings and when you open the door, you find an unsuspecting box sitting on the doorstep.

When you bring it inside you instantly know it's from Seven when you see the decorations covering the brown cardboard, similar to the one he had given to Yoosung.

You cut open the box as delicately as you can with a pair of scissors so as not to mess up Seven's pretty design.

Your breath catches in your throat as you pull out the contents of the box.

There was the cat ears and tail, of course, that match the color of your hair perfectly. There was also a bag of Honey Buddha Chips that you can't help but giggle at.

But the real star of the show was the beautiful white dress, folded neatly against the bottom of the box. 

You pull the dress out and two items fall out along with it. A folded piece of paper and, your face heats up, a dark blue pair of lace panties. 

You quickly unfold the note for an explanation.

_ Hopefully this box has reached you.safely! I pulled an all nighter just to make sure I could get this to you. If you've reached this note, you're probably wondering about the something extra that came with the box! Well, magazines always promise a free gift right? Those are your free gift. Don't worry why I have them, just known that they've never been used! _

_ Enjoy, _

_ 707 _

You set the note off to your side and turn your focus over to sparkling white dress. You were starting to get second thoughts now; would this really make Jumin feel any better? He might just end up slamming the door in your face, thinking you were making fun of him…

You shake your head to clear your thoughts before you throw all caution to the wind and strip down until you were completely naked. You decide to forgo a bra and pull on the panties and dress from Seven. It falls just above your knees and shimmers as you turn to look at yourself in the mirror.

You let out a deep breath before you grab your phone and open the messenger to text Jumin. You text him an unassuming,  _ have any plans for later?,  _ and wait anxiously for his response.

He comes back to you a few minutes later with a short,  _ Yes. But if it's something important , I will have Assistant Kang cancel my meetings for the rest of the day _ .

You smile to yourself.  _ You don't have to go that far. It can wait until tonight. _

_ Now you've made me curious. I will have Assistant Kang free up my schedule immediately. I presume you wish to meet at my place? _

_ Well, yes, but.... _

_ My schedule is free. You have no need to worry now. I will see you soon. Just let the security guard outside know your name, he will let you in. _

You honestly don't know what else to say to him, so you click your phone off and jump up from the bed. You head off to the bathroom to fix your hair and makeup. 

Your phone vibrates with a message from Jumin as you struggle to tame a single piece of hair. 

_ I will have Driver Kim come pick you up from somewhere near the apartment so I can make sure you make it here safely _ .  _ Where is a good place for him to go? _

You text him the name of the family restaurant close to the apartment, praying that Jumin's driver will know where it is. 

And that's how you end up sitting back against the plush leather seats of the back of Jumin's car. 

Driver Kim was a nice man, and you were especially thankful for the ride when he starts telling you embarrassing stories about Jumin from when he was younger. 

You have a smile on your face the entire journey up to Jumin's room, face brightening up even more when the security guard calls for Jumin after you give him your name.

Jumin opens the door a few moments later, still in his work suit. His features instantly soften as soon as he sees you and he steps aside to let you in. 

A soft gasp leaves your lips as you walk into the room. The place was gorgeous with it's high ceilings and tall windows and fancy furniture. You spot Elizabeth the 3rd sprawled out across the couch and she reminds you of the cat ears and tail currently trying to burn a hole through the bag on your shoulder.

You hear the door close from behind you and when you turn to look, Jumin is there with a slight curve to his mouth. He takes your hand in his and brings it to his lips, pressing a feather light kiss to the skin there.

“What's the occasion?” He asks as he lets your hand go. “Not that I'm not happy. Just curious why you show up to my house out of the blue.”

You smile. “You've seemed down because of everything that's happening with your father. I was hoping I could cheer you up.” You feel that now is as good a time as any, and quickly ask if you could use his bathroom. 

He nods. “Of course. First door on the left, down this hall.” He directs your gaze with a small wave of his hand to the door he mentioned. 

You thank him and practically scurry out of the foyer and to the bathroom. You close the door behind you once you're inside, leaning back against the dark wood with a soft sigh.

You were second guessing yourself again.

Do you really have the guts to do this? What if Jumin just laughed in your face after seeing you? 

You shake your head to clear your thoughts. No, Seven did so much to help you, and Jumin definitely needed some cheering up. You couldn't let either of them down now.

Whether this ends in Jumin laughing at you or taking you to bed, you'll be glad to take his mind off of things.

You take a deep breath and grab the cat ears and tail from your bag before setting the bag off to the side, deciding to leave it there for the time being.

You put the cat ears on your head and you're shocked to see that the color matches your hair so perfectly, you can't even see the headband they were connected to.

“Seven really went above and behind…” You whisper to your reflection in the mirror. 

Next was the tail. It was fluffy just like Elizabeth's and curled into an S shape. You check yourself out in the mirror, choosing not to look at the blush high on your cheeks, before you deem yourself ready. 

You unlock the bathroom door and step outside.

Jumin was standing by the island in his kitchen, first two layers of his suit taken off, now only in his striped shirt and black slacks.

“Would you like something for dinner-” His words stop dead in their tracks as he turns to look at you. He swallows quite audibly as he stares at you. He regains his composure pretty quickly, much to your disappointment, and his lips curl up into a smirk as he starts to make his way over to you.

“Was this the reason you wanted to come over?”

“A part of it, yes…”

“I appreciate you going this far for me, but I get the feeling someone else was involved with this.” 

“Seven… May have helped out. Um, a lot.” 

Jumin lets out a soft chuckle. “Of course that boy somehow managed to get himself involved in this. I suppose I should show him how grateful I am.”

He takes your wrist and brings you out to his living room, the tail swinging back and forth with each step you take. 

“Sit, make yourself comfortable.” You comply easily, sitting down on Jumin's fancy looking couch. “I've installed a camera in here.” Jumin goes on to explain, cocking his head towards the device positioned in just a way where it can capture the whole living room. “So Seven can keep an eye on Elizabeth while I am not home. And it gives him a reason not to come here. Only Seven has access to this camera. You know where I am going with this, yes?”

You gulp and nod your head, eyes wide. 

“Good, but if you wish to back out, you may.” He cocks an eyebrow and you shake your head. “Let me hear you say it.” 

Your voice is a bit strained as you say, “I want to do it.”

“Good girl. Now, can you call Seven on your phone for me?”

Your hands shake as you grab your phone from the pocket in your dress, hidden inside the dress, courtesy of Seven. You dial Seven's number quickly, heart pounding as the phone rings. 

You squeal as soon as Seven answers with a cheery hello. Jumin's hands cup your breasts as Seven worryingly asks if you're okay. 

“Mm,” You bite back a moan as Jumin pinches your nipples through the fabric of your dress. “I'm fine. I'm at Jumin's.”

“ _ Oh, that's good _ .” You whine when Jumin's hands leave your body and Seven picks up on it. “ _ You sound like you're sick. Are you okay? Jumin didn't  feed you gross rich people food, did he? If I was there, I would give you Honey Bu _ -”

“Seven.” Jumin's clear and calm voice cuts through Seven's rambling. 

“ _ Oh, Jumin! What happened _ ?”

“Turn the CCTV connected to my living room on.”

“ _ Huh _ ?”

“You turn it off when I'm home, correct?”

“ _ Yes, but _ -”

“Then turn it on now.”

“ _ Okay, sheesh. Mr. Trustfund Kid has to have his way or else _ -” Seven chokes on his words, you assume because he sees you sprawled out on Jumin's couch, with the man himself on top of you. 

“ _ Jumin, what…? _ ”

Jumin hands you your phone back and easily pulls your dress off over your head. He lifts you up like it's nothing, quickly leaning back against the armrest with you spread out in his lap. 

Your eyes widen as you realise you're in perfect view of the camera. Of  _ Seven.  _ You cover your breasts with your arm and refuse to look at the security camera looming over you.

“ _ Why are you showing me her _ ?” Seven asks, sounding almost out of breath.

Jumin puts the phone on speaker and sets it on his coffee table. “To properly thank you for setting this up.” He pulls your arm away from your chest and you hear Seven's sharp intake of breath. 

“ _ Did… Did she agree to this?” _

You bite your lip and nod. “I-I did.”

“ _ God.”  _

“What should we do, Seven? Just for tonight, I'll let you decide on anything you want.”

Seven gulps. “ _ A-anything _ ?”

“Anything.” He repeats. 

“ _ Then… Play with her breasts for me.” _

Jumin smirks at the camera before gladly complying. Both his hands cover your breasts and he squeezes, earning a sharp moan from you, before he moves to play with just your nipples. 

He rolls the hardening nubs between his fingers and, for some reason your body feels super sensitive and his touch feels almost amplified. You can only assume it's because of the fact that you know Seven's eyes were fixed only on you and your body.

You try to bury your moans behind your hand as they start getting more and more high pitched, but a hand around your wrist keeps you from doing so.

“ _ Don't hold back your voice. I wanna hear it.” _ Comes from the phone at the same time Jumin pulls your hand back.

Jumin mouths at your neck as he plays with your nipples, the hardened nubs extremely sensitive from the cold air and from Jumin's constant touch over them. 

Your mouth falls open with a mantra of Jumin's name, back arching as you cum, hard and suddenly just from having your nipples played with.

You hear Seven's whistle come through the receiver and you hide your face in Jumin's shoulder, wishing you could go and hide. Your face burns as you feel Jumin's chest rumble underneath you with a silent laugh.

“ _ Did you cum just from having your nipples played with? You must be really sensitive _ .” 

Jumin's fingers go to rub at you teasingly through your panties. 

“ _ How did it feel _ ?” Seven whispers.

You moan in response as Jumin stretches your panties out. “Her panties have become a mess.”

“ _ Are they all wet _ ?”

Jumin's voice is deep next to your ear. “Mm, she's all sticky down there.” 

Seven sighs. “ _ The quality on these cameras suck. I wanna see too _ !”

“I'm sure you do.” He reaches down and pulls your panties off before spreading your legs apart with his hands on your knees. 

Seven breathes in deeply and calls your name. “ _ Are you feeling good? I want to hear you say something.” _

You can't answer him with anything but sharp moans and half formed words as Jumin reaches a calloused hand down to rub at your clit. 

He rubs the engorged nub in wide circles, the noises it results in makes you embarrassed and drives you crazy at the same time.

You grip at his other arm as it suddenly moves to play with your breasts. His mouth sucks at your ear and you cry out and tighten around nothing, pussy practically begging to be filled. 

“N-no, Jumin, I can't! Don't-!”

“ _ Mm, do you want him to stop?” _ Jumin's hands stop at Seven's question and you whine loudly in protest. Seven laughs, _ “I figured. Jumin, make her cum again.” _

Your eyes widen as the fingers on your clit and nipples start working faster, setting on a brutal pace that has you cumming again, this time both men's names falling from your lips.

“ _ Did she cum again?”  _ Seven asks, despite the fact that he can see everything that's happening to you. 

Jumin nods. “She did. She got the couch all wet.” 

Seven laughs breathlessly.  _ “Really? She's amazing!” _

“It's all over my hand, too. That's not very good of you.” 

You whine at Jumin's words. 

“ _ Oh, bad girls should be punished, shouldn't they?” _

“Yeah. She's going to clean up my hand.”

He says before pushing his soaked fingers into your mouth _.  _ “With her mouth.”

_ “Haha, that's so sexy Jumin!” _

You moan around the wet fingers in your mouth, choking slightly at the burn of having four of them pushed into your mouth so suddenly. 

The wet noises you make fill the room as you suck and lick around Jumin's messy hand.

_ “Ahh, I'm hard just from the sound of her sucking… Jumin, it must be worse for you.” _

“Mm, it's quite rough.”

Seven laughs _. “What's with that stoic response at a time like this?”  _ He sighs _. “Stretch her out for me, Jumin. Let me see her pussy stretched out on your fingers.” _

Jumin gladly complies, reaching a hand down past your hips. He doesn't give you or Seven what you both want immediately, choosing to teasingly rub at your clit and your entrance, refusing to push his fingers in. 

You bite at your bottom lip with a sharp whine, arching your back and head falling against Jumin's shoulder.

“Feel good?” Jumin whispers in your ear.

You nod your head wildly and you whimper when you hear Seven moan through the phone. 

Jumin must catch on to the soft noise as well because he turns his head towards the phone.

_ “ _ Luciel,” He calls, his fingers still working slow circles with your clit. “Are you touching yourself to the sight of her?”

Both you and Seven groan at Jumin's question. 

Seven gives an airy little laugh. _ “O-of course I am… It's weirder that you're not.” _

Jumins hums in acknowledgement. “It's not easy keeping myself back.”

_ “Whatever, you still haven't done what I asked.”  _

“Hmm? Oh, you're request. You're right, I'm sorry.” Jumin looks to the camera as he pushes all four of his fingers in at once. 

You were on the verge of screaming as you feel Jumin's thick fingers push inside of you, stretching out your pussy so he can fuck you. You clench around his fingers at the thought.

He stretches all of his fingers out, causing you to knit your eyebrows together with the slight pain it brings, before he switches to scissoring his fingers. 

You reach your hand up blindly and Jumin understands easily, wrapping his unoccupied hand around yours. Your fingers clutch at his as his thumb bends up to touch your clit again.

“Mm, J-Jumin… ‘m gonna cum,  _ please _ .” 

Jumin instantly pulls his fingers out of you and your annoyed whine echoes loudly in the room. 

“ _ Jumin _ …” Seven whimpers, voice strained.

He looks directly at the camera as he asks Seven what he should do next. 

Seven groans.  _ “You know what you should do next, fuck, Jumin. Fuck her already, we're all dying for it.”  _

Jumin's lips curl up into a smug and satisfied smile. He grips your thighs and you instantly part your legs, your pussy wet and glistening in perfect view for Seven. 

All three of you let out simultaneous satisfied moans as Jumin  _ finally  _ pushes into your tight heat. Your thighs shake as his length stretches you out. 

Jumin looks to the camera again, eyes dark and pupils blown wide as his hands move down to play with your breasts. 

“Luciel,” He whispers, just loud enough for the mentioned man to hear through the phone. Seven gulps. “What should I do next?” 

Seven whines, and he honestly sounds more wrecked than you felt. You could imagine his bright red hair messy and matted to his forehead with sweat, his pants open and boxers pushed down just enough for him to stroke at his thick and heavy cock. His glasses would fog up from his sharp breathing, pupils going wide as he watches you and Jumin through the CCTV screen. 

You clench tightly around Jumin at the thought and he chuckles. “You two are just a mess, aren't you?” He directs to no one in particular and both you and Seven moan in unison.

“ _God,_ _Jumin, quit teasing already!”_ Seven cries. 

Jumin happily obliges and snaps his hips up to meet yours, thighs slapping against your ass obscenely.

Your cry out at the harsh pace Jumim sets as he no longer bothers to ask Seven to lead him, taking things into his own hands and fucking into you roughly. 

You can tell Seven was jerking off, if the wet sounds coming from the phone were anything to go by, and it makes your face blush bright red. He cries out your name, then Jumin's.  _ “Fuck, Jumin, her clit. Touch her clit, _ please.”

Jumin doesn't acknowledge the man, but you know he heard Seven when his fingers are at your clit. He no longer bothers to tease you two anymore, easily and immediately giving you both what you want to see and feel. 

With each thrust of his cock into you and each rub and roll of his fingers against your clit brings you closer and closer to your third impending orgasm of the night.

Jumim grips at your thigh with his free hand and when he pulls you into a sweet and messy kiss, you know he's close too. 

Jumin brings your tongue into his mouth and sucks on it, and from the phone you hear Seven's breathy moan as he cums at the sight of you two. 

Jumin breaks the kiss and smirks at the camera. “Cumming already, Luciel?” 

“ _ Fuck....”  _ Is Seven's breathless reply. 

Jumin turns his full attention back on you and continues his hard thrusts into your wet and dripping cunt. 

His breathing starts to turn less in control and more laboured as he sucks a mark into your neck.

You tighten around him at the feeling and the mixed sensations of him inside you, and rubbing at your clit, and licking and sucking at your neck has you cumming, gripping at any part of Jumin's body you can reach as you moan sharply and soak the couch cushions underneath you. 

You fall back against Jumin bonelessly, letting out a small chorus of breathy moans as he continues fucking into you. 

He cums shortly after that, a few more thrusts is all he needs to be sent over the edge. He bites down roughly on your neck, leaving a clean and perfect outline of his teeth against the taut flesh as he empties his thick cum into you. 

“ _ Pull out.”  _ Seven says desperately as he watches Jumin's cum start to leak out of you past his cock _. _

Jumin does so and you can't help but moan at the feeling of Jumin's warm cum as it spills out of you. Seven whines as you reach a hand down to run your fingers through the mess. 

Jumin breathes out heavily. “You are going to be the death of me…”

Your eyes slip shut as you giggle softly at his words. 

“Seven, are you-” Jumin closes his mouth when he hears soft snoring coming from the receiver. He shakes his head and hangs up on the hacker before standing up from the couch with you in your arms.

You stir slightly when he lays you down on his bed. You grab his wrist when he turns to leave. He raise an eyebrow. “A-ah, no, I was just wondering where you were going…”

“To get a wet cloth to clean you up.”

You bite at your bottom lip. “I… I don't want you to clean me up. I want to keep your c-cum inside of me.”

Jumin's eyes widen slightly before he nods. “All right, if that's what you want.”

He pulls aside the covers and climbs into bed with you, pulling you close to his chest. 

You smile as he rests his head atop yours and you snuggle up close to his chest.

“Sleep well, love.” He whispers into your hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> send your Mystic Messenger requests to my tumblr, morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
